


Desperation

by dirtyicicles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is just porn from beginnging to end tbh, younger noct and older iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: A little present for my boo who's been having it hard lately. So here, have some gratuitous gay porn, that makes everyone feel better right?Anyway, it's implied this is 20yo Noct and 32yo Iggy! I have a whole au revolving around these two that will be written in conjunction to this mess  http://archiveofourown.org/works/9595778/chapters/21685955 , so if you like them, keep an eye out for that!Either way, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it. Even if it is just porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little present for my boo who's been having it hard lately. So here, have some gratuitous gay porn, that makes everyone feel better right? 
> 
> Anyway, it's implied this is 20yo Noct and 32yo Iggy! I have a whole au revolving around these two that will be written in conjunction to this mess http://archiveofourown.org/works/9595778/chapters/21685955 , so if you like them, keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it. Even if it is just porn.

Lips brushed together, and with a sigh of barely contained ecstasy, their bodies joined as one. 

Ignis's hand brushed across the smooth plane of Noctis's cheek, tracing the bone back to the corner of his jaw where it held fast. Noctis let Ignis in, savoring the feeling of his warm tongue as it danced across the roof of his mouth, sought out his own to twist and mingle with the lingering flavors of dinner and wine. 

Noctis let out an airy breath through his nose, his back hitting the cushions of the couch that rest in their old apartment. It was brand new and smelled of different memories, but those were a far off mirage in the heat of the moment they shared between themselves. 

Ignis pulled away, Noctis's bottom lip clutched tight between his teeth. Noctis moaned and squirmed, fists balling into the soft hair on his head. 

“Is this really the best idea?” Ignis breathed, a question that hung in the air and settled dully on Noctis's glazed eyes. They were on Ignis's dewy lower lip, tracing the gossamer strand of saliva that still connected them by the teeth. Noctis grunted once the question finally registered, and he answered it with another messy kiss, their teeth clicking awkwardly together. 

Ignis muttered something against Noctis's mouth, and he ate the words with languid swipes of his tongue against lips that still tasted savory. Noctis mouthed at them with a renewed hunger, his fingers touching the scars that laced Ignis's face and threatening to spark at memories still locked away in the dark depths of his mind. 

Noctis was far from caring as he pressed the palms of his hands to Ignis's plush chest, a knee between his legs as he pushed him backwards. Ignis moaned in surprised, a stuttered noise that choked in his throat as his head hit the frame within the couch's arm. Noctis climbed on top of him, pinning Ignis down by the shoulders with his slender legs moving to straddle his waist. 

Another moan slipped into Noctis's mouth, a sound he ate hungrily as he delved past Ignis's lips. Through a haze of eyelashes he could see Ignis's own fluttering, his expression contorted into something like desperation, like pain and pleasure and emotions rising to the surface of a once calmer lake. Ignis rose against him like the tide of the ocean, his hands slipping underneath Noctis's shirt and brushing against the sides of his quivering ribcage. His fingers splayed out against Noctis's skin, sending a shiver down his rippling spine as Ignis brushed his thumbs over pert, brown nipples. 

Noctis moaned quietly, the sound stifled into Ignis's cheek. He pulled back with soft gasps, gentle puffs of air washing over his lover's fevered skin as he mouthed at the strong pulse in his neck. Ignis bared himself without hesitation, blind hands fumbling with Noctis's shirt. 

He shed the clothing in between suckled kisses, dark bruises forming between clenched teeth like blossoming flowers on Ignis's skin. Noctis kissed each one lovingly before he moved down, his nimble fingertips working at the familiar inky buttons set into purple animal print. The shirt fell open and Noctis's mouth was back against his skin, little butterfly kisses trailed down Ignis's abdomen and making his navel flutter. 

_”Noctis,"_ Ignis breathed, his voice deep and rugged. His head pressed against the thin cushion of the meager support behind him, his shaking fingers finding home against Noctis's head as he continued to move lower. Noctis plucked the button apart at the front of his jeans, his cold fingers slipping past the hem and pulling them down with practiced ease. Ignis was shivering, his thighs trembling as he lifted his legs to the side. Noctis kissed the outside of a thigh as he discarded the garment to the depths of their darkening apartment, the fabric falling against the carpet with a soft whisper. 

Noctis moved closer, pressing between Ignis's legs. He palmed the front of his boxers, watching as Ignis stifled another noise into the heel of his hand. 

“Oh, _Noct,”_ he breathed, his voice hitched. One hand was still on the back of Noctis's head, threading into the soft black tresses of hair that had been so carefully groomed earlier that day. Noctis leaned into their insistent pushing, dipping down to drag his wet lips across the thin fabric of Ignis's underwear. His length was soft, going on hard, and Noctis mouthed at the outlining veins and savored the twitch of his cock against his tongue. 

Ignis whimpered, his balled fist pressed tight against his lips. Noctis watched through fanned lashes, his fingers tracing the outline of Ignis's balls. He twitched and stuttered, his legs closing in around Noctis's shoulders from reflex. Noctis encouraged it with a soft noise, reaching up to finally dip the hem of Ignis's boxers down. 

The fabric slid aside just enough to reveal Ignis's girth, hot and heavy and twitching against his abdomen. Noctis reached for the tip, bringing it forward to wrap his lips around a pretty, heart-shaped head. Ignis bit a knuckle and thrust his hips, pushing himself another inch past Noctis's supple lips. 

Noctis rose up and stretched his jaw wide, pressing his hand against Ignis's hipbone to hold him steady. Slowly, and inch by inch, Noctis dipped down along his length, the front of his head filling with Ignis's scent, his choking musk. He could taste the sharp tang of precum beading the back of his throat, viscous and plentiful as he dragged his tongue across the pearl. He leaned his head back, admiring the sheen of spit and cum clinging to velveteen skin and veins as it glinted in the dimming light. 

Ignis gasped for air as Noctis dipped down, bobbing his head languidly against his length. He pumped a fist around the base as he moved, a slow, rhythmical pattern that rendered Ignis a sputtering mess of choked noise and sucked air underneath him. Part of him hadn't wanted to finish Ignis off with just this, but the sweet noises that slipped past those trembling lips almost tempted him otherwise. 

But other ideas were in mind as Noctis pulled away. Ignis muttered something in complaint, a sharp shove of Noctis's head soon to follow. He only giggled as he reached up and over Ignis, fingertips playing at the objects spread across the stand flanking the couch's side. Luckily he'd had half a mind to grab the lube from their bedroom before they had started. 

Fingers wrapped around the bottle and nearly knocked it over, but a lunge and an awkward smush of Ignis's face against his chest saved the day. Noctis laughed breathlessly as he leaned over his lover, gazing down at his glazed, silvered eye fondly. 

“I wanna be in you. I wanna feel you...” Fingers stroked the side of Ignis's face, catching a bubble of errant saliva and smearing it outwards against his skin. 

Ignis parted his lips, a soft sound of desperation slipping out. “I would...please, Noct. It has been so long...” 

He reached out, cupping Noctis's cheeks and brought him down for another kiss. Passion overcame them once more, their lips moving in between the other's and leaving them breathless. Once the taste of Ignis had been sucked away from his mouth, Noctis pulled back with a quivered sigh. Fingertips shook the top of the lube open, and with clumsy hands and awkward angles coming into play, he eventually tossed the rest of his own clothing to the floor. 

Slowly, Noctis came into position over Ignis's body. Naked and bare, he opened himself up for Noctis, wrapping his legs around his waist and tugging him closer. Noctis held a hand out, pouring the clear, viscous fluid onto his fingertips. They both liked it a little rough, but with so many years between them of missing practice, the wetter he was, the better. 

Noctis helped Ignis readjust himself against the couch. Face to face and with brows touching, Noctis slid a digit into the warm depths of Ignis's ass and reveled in the clench of muscle around his finger. Ignis arched against him and practically sobbed, his arms tight around Noctis's shoulders with his face against his skin. 

Noctis wasted no time with a second finger, pushing deep into Ignis and spreading him wide. There was a lingering resistance, but Noctis worked him steadily with long and hard thrusts. Ignis squeezed his legs tight around Noctis's hips, quietly begging for more into his shoulder. 

Noctis withdrew and adjusted himself into a better position, leaning over Ignis with cock in hand. 

Fingers still slick with lube, Noctis fisted himself from base to tip. After another generous puddle of lube graced his palm, Noctis was finally ready as he pushed Ignis's downy thigh to the side. 

He probed at the fluttering entrance waiting for him. Ignis tried to squeeze his legs shut on reflex, but Noctis held him open, leaning forward against his torso as he pushed in. A molten heat enveloped him, squeezing him tight and dragging him so impossibly deep into what could have been sweet and utter heaven. Noctis gasped and heaved for air, lips finding home against the side of Ignis's neck and sucking hard. 

_”Fuck,_ you've been wanting this for so long, baby...” Noctis hissed as he sank in as far as he could go. He slapped the side of Ignis's ass and wrought a cry of pleasure from the man, a noise so lewd and unlike him that surprised even Noctis. 

It was hot, and Ignis begged for more through a stuttered sob. Noctis smacked his hand to the side of his ass again, nails digging into tender flesh. 

Ignis keened as Noctis moved, rocking his hips and dragging his cock slowly, inch by inch, out of his ass. Ignis clung to the couch and Noctis, nails tearing at whatever surface they could get a hold of. Noctis relished in the feeling and returned the sensation with teeth digging into Ignis's shoulder, fingers gripping tight at the side of his hip. 

“Fuck me harder,” Ignis begged, voice haggard and rising to a new pitch. 

Noctis didn't need to be told twice. Free hand holding Ignis down into the cushions by the shoulder, he pounded into him with no restraints. The sound of thighs smacking against skin filled the air between them, their desperate panting fogging against their skin.

“I've needed this,” Noctis spoke between broken cries of ecstasy, Ignis's fingers trailing fire against his skin. “Six above, baby, _you've_ needed this so badly...” 

The couch groaned for mercy as Noctis thrust harder and harder, aiming for that sweet spot inside of Ignis that had him curling and writhing against his body. Their bodies moved together, slick with sweat and dripping with blood from bites and claw marks. Noctis pressed his forehead to Ignis's chest and thrust harder, faster, the pressure releasing inside of his trembling frame and rendering him to a stand-still. 

Ignis fluttered and clenched around him, white-hot ribbons spilling out into the dip of his navel. Noctis collapsed onto all fours, his weight heavy against his elbows as the heat spilled out into Ignis and coated his insides. 

“Fuck,” Noctis whined, hips still rolling to the rhythm of a distant thunder. Ignis only hissed in agreement, his breath ghosting along Noctis's cheekbone as he whispered one thing: _"More"._

Noctis didn't have the strength to pull away. It wasn't like he'd been getting soft, either. Ignis's hole was stretched and straining for him, still wet as it welcomed him back in deep with an unspoken need like Noctis had answered some sort of prayer. 

He set another gentler rhythm, and Ignis allowed himself to be cupped by Noctis's body, completely encircled around it. He sang Noctis's name, his hands roaming every inch of his naked body as they moved in perfect tandem. 

Noctis held Ignis down by the hips, all of his weight leaned onto them as he fucked his lover with every ounce of his being. 

“I-I'm gonna come,” Ignis cried out, desperation lacing the tune of a mantra. Noctis worked him harder, rolling his hips as vigorously as an ocean in a storm. He was seeing red and Ignis's navel was a permanent dip, and together they released again, the pressure breaking as the world crashed down against them and sent them tumbling.

Noctis finally slid out of Ignis, clutching his chest as he gasped hard. Every nerve ending sang a hymn to Ignis's entire being. They were a mess of limbs and sweat, and through the haze Noctis could see Ignis leaning inward, crushing chapped lips together with enough force to split them and make them bleed. 

“More,” he begged through saliva and blood, his voice nothing but a ghost of its former self. 

Hands clutched gratuitously at Noctis's cheeks, and they kissed messily, hips grinding together. What was softening was soon hard again, hormones humming through their veins like a silenced electricity. Ignis pawed at every inch of skin, every ounce of being Noctis had to offer, unrelenting and refusing to let him go. 

A dim thought in the bleak, hot red of Noctis's mind flashed an idea. 

“Ignis,” Noctis breathed, leaning back as he slid down his body again. “Relax...” 

Ignis whimpered in protest, his neglected, twitching cock swollen and red with need. Noctis ignored it as he sank between Ignis's thighs again, the pads of his fingers massaging the bruising as he trailed kisses along their inner seams. 

Lips found home at the dripping entrance between his legs, and Ignis had to stifle a cry of shock. Noctis flicked his tongue out against his fluttering entrance, red and pliant from his previous poundings. It was dripping at the edges with his own cum, a taste Noctis eagerly lapped up as he traced the skin from entrance to taut balls with the tip of his tongue. 

A messy third round came between the two as Ignis fucked himself on that invading tongue, and Noctis stroked himself to completion between his legs. Noctis pressed close to Ignis, enjoying every movement of his skin and his body as he cried out into the humid air and tensed with every wave of his orgasm.

Noctis leaned forward once the release had ceased, and he dragged his tongue through the puddle of cum on Ignis's navel. His mood was melting into something more soft at that moment, but he still gathered up what he could with his tongue and met Ignis's lips. 

Ignis gasped hard into the motion, his hands clutching Noctis close by the back of the neck as he tasted himself and the lube. “More,” he continued to whisper, jerking his head in the direction of their bedroom. “More, Noctis...I've missed you so much. More...” 

And while it took them some time to stumble to the bedroom, the door slammed shut behind them with a resounding crack through the air.


End file.
